


Mystery Skulls Animated - Reunited

by demonfire57



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonfire57/pseuds/demonfire57
Summary: Vivi is Reunited with Lewis...





	Mystery Skulls Animated - Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Pin: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/391742867586114889/

“L-Lewis!”

The ghost turned at the sound of a feminine voice. A petite woman dressed in blue from head to foot was racing toward him. Her scarf flapped in the wind behind her and her short blue locks clung to her cheeks, bouncing along with each step.

_Vivi…_

The ghost held out a hand, which the human grasped. It was two times bigger than her own, which made the ghost fear slightly for his love’s safety. But even when he was alive, Vivi would place her trust into those hands. She knew he would never ever hurt her.

The ghost pulled the human into his embrace, hugging her. The human wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him tightly as he swung her in his embrace.

She was in his arms again, just like it used to be back in the days when his heart was still incased by flesh and blood. It thumped loud and hard as the human touched the ghost’s skeletal face, the first feeling of warmth it had felt for a long time.

He leaned his head forward, pressing his forehead to hers. His magenta flaming locks swirled about them, allowing some heat to touch the human now entrapped in a ghostly embrace.

“Lewis…”

The ghost hushed his love, speaking softly, “I’m here, Vivi. I’m not going anywhere…”

It was here that the ghost’s eyes snapped opened to reveal himself back in his manor, empty and cold. There was no sign of the human girl whom still held a place in his ghostly heart.

He pulled it from his person, seeing it a shade of blue and a crack down the center. A broken heart of a broken love that seemed to be forgotten.

He rested his other hand against his forehead as he opened the heart, looking upon the picture that had laid deserted and forgotten. The photo of a smiling couple looked upon the ghost, allowing his heart to break just a tad bit more.

He missed her smile, her laughter. He missed the warmth and smell that was Vivi. He wished that he had not perished in that cave and was left to a solitary life of a restless spirit.

He sighed, closing the locket. He rested his head behind his crossed arms and closed his eyes, hoping to return to the dream of him with Vivi.

***

Not far from the manor, a small woman sat up awake.

Her short blue hair had become messed from her restless slumber and her fingers had gripped the sheets so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. She rubbed her face, now deprived of her glasses that she typically wore, as confusion ran through her body.

How was it that she had known the ghost’s name? How was it that he had looked so familiar to her?

She couldn’t recall ever meeting someone like him, but something in her heart had been crying out when she first laid eyes on the ghost back in the manor they had just come from.

Mystery lifted his head as the back door to the van opened, revealing a man with blondish hair wearing a white t-shirt, orange vest, and yellow jeans.

“V? Are you alright? I heard you crying…”

“Yeah…” Vivi smiled at him, rubbing her eyes, “I’m okay, Arthur.”

“Okay… well, if ya need something, let me know.”

The woman smiled as the door closed, knowing her friend was going back to work on the van to get it to move again.

She laid back down on the cot, Mystery laying back down beside her. She reached out and pet the terrier’s white, black, and red fur.

“Oh, Mystery… I’m so confused…”

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I love angst!  
> Comments? Kudos?


End file.
